


gamestop adventures

by bubblize



Category: Cinderella Girls, Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage, Deresute, THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblize/pseuds/bubblize
Summary: akira and nanami take a trip to gamestop together. lots of akira blushes.
Relationships: Akira Sunazuka/Nanami Asari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	gamestop adventures

**Author's Note:**

> cinderella girls secret santa gift for @MU5HR00MZ on twitter! i hope you enjoy <3

akira didn't quite know what she expected when she brought nanami along to gamestop with her to browse for some gifts. almost immediately when they stepped into the large store, nanami disappeared and was looking at the fishing games with the most precious and happy expression akira had ever seen. she couldn't help but chuckle; she was super cute when she got excited, huh...

"akira- _chan_!" nanami's cheerful voice broke akira out of her daze. "look, look, look! this one's got so many fish...! ah, they're all so cute~"

nanami continued to ramble about all of the fish she could name on the cover (which was all of them), grabbing other ones on occasion to do the same. a soft smile made its way onto akira's lips. _god_ , this girl made her blushy and mushy. in the corner of her eye, she spotted something, something that would make nanami freak. in a good way, of course.

"and this one is called-"

"hey, nanami, check it out," akira gestured to a large, pale blue dolphin plush with a cute, decorative santa hat on the shelf with her head. "cute, right?"

nanami's eyes grew wide. her eyes practically had stars in them. with no hesitation, she grabbed onto the stuffed animal and hugged it tight (akira wasn't jealous of a stuffed fish. absolutely not), cooing at it.

"it's so cute...! you have such a good eye for everything, akira- _chan_." she turned her gaze to look at the girl in front of her. akira felt herself blush; nanami's cheeks were tinted pink with joy, and her smile was so wide and beautiful, and she really did have the prettiest eyes...

she cleared her throat. "uh, haha, i try." really cool, akira. very cool.

"uuu... it's so expensive, though..." her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth formed a pout when her eyes caught the 5,500 yen price tag. "there's only one left, nanami doesn't wanna leave him behind... but she doesn't have any money."

"how come? i told you we were going to a store, right?" akira questioned, eyebrows raised.

"oh! you did, but nanami just wanted to spend some time with you." nanami giggled nervously, her blush darkening.

an arrow pierced akira's heart.

"y-you know what? lemme see it, i'll get it for you. it's not that expensive."

"wh- what?! akira- _chan_ , nanami can't let you-"

"sure you can, nanami. consider this me saying thanks for hanging with me, okay? i appreciate it, i really do. plus, it's almost christmas anyways..." akira's words came out in a rather quiet mumble. she was glad to see the smile return to nanami's face.

"really...! ah, nanami doesn't know what to say, thank you akira- _chan_! thank you, thank you, thank you! ♪" she threw her arms around akira, hugging her as tightly as she hugged that plush. damn that plush, getting in the way of a real hug.

"yeah, it's cool. don't mention it."

on second thought, akira was glad the giant fish could hide her blush.


End file.
